I wish I may, I wish might, I wish I could go back in time
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Do you make wishes to shooting stars? Some demigods do. But can a shooting star really take you back in time to change what you regret doing? For Phoenix Awards Cup Of Tea #3 Picture Prompt . Oneshot. Percy, Nico, Luke and Silena. (No slash)


**This is for the Phoenix Awards Cup of tea #3 Picture Prompt. This is my first time writing a Oneshot so please go easy on me. Enjoy!**

I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I could go back in time

Percy was walking along the beach late at night when he saw a silhouette in the sand. As he got closer he realized who it was; Nico di Angelo.

He wasn't very happy to see Nico. They weren't on great terms at the time, especially when Bianca came up. He hadn't talked to Nico in days and wasn't really sure if they were friends or not.

_Oh well, _he thought to himself. _Nico looks upset. I should help him out._ He walked up behind Nico.

"Hello Nico,"Percy said. Nico jumped, he hadn't heard Percy coming up behind him.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I'm here because it's where I come to let my feelings out and connect with my father," Percy replied.

"At least your father likes you," Nico said sadly."Mine hates me."

"Hades doesn't hate you Nico, he loves you. You know Bianca isn't the only person who cares about you."

"It sure feels like it." Nico mumbled. After that they fell into silence thinking.

Nico was thinking about how different his life would have been if he hadn't lived in the Lotus Hotel And Casino for so many years. How his father might like him; his sister and him might be together.

Percy was thinking about how Poseidon hadn't cared about him for most of his life and even when he helped Poseidon, he was still thought of as a mistake.

If only his father hadn't made that one mistake.

"You know Nico we're pretty alike," Percy said looking at Nico.

"What do you mean?"

"We both had terrible childhoods, we both lost someone we care about, our fathers never really cared about us very much... The list goes on."

"Who did you lose?"

"My mom, your dad held her hostage during my first quest. She died right before my eyes. I luckily got her back though."

"I guess your right, we are pretty similar. And maybe one day I'll get Bianca back." Although he didn't say it to Percy, Nico was glad to have someone like him, someone who knew what it felt like to lose the person you cared about most. There were others at camp who had experienced the same thing but barely anyone talked to him.

"Look Nico," Percy said, bringing Nico back to reality. "A shooting star. Make a wish.

At the same time the boys said,"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Little did they know, they wished for the exact same thing; _I wish I could go back in time and relive my childhood. Differently this time._

* * *

Luke Castellon was sitting in the Underworld alone. He wasn't put in the Fields Of Punishment because in the end he killed himself, at the same time killing Kronos. That didn't mean he wasn't depressed though. No one else understood how he felt. Everyone thought that since he betrayed them, he couldn't be a hero in the end. It wasn't fair.

Luke looked around. There isn't much to do when you're dead. He looked up at the night sky. To be nice, which was very surprising, Hades let them see the night sky from the Underworld.

He was sitting there looking at the stars when he saw a shooting star.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

_I wish I could go back in time and be the older brother Annabeth wanted me to be. Not Kronos._

* * *

Silena and Beckendorf were sitting together in the Underworld looking at the night sky. They were just sitting in silence, until Silena decided to ask Beckendorf a question.

"Do you ever regret it?" Silena asked him. "Dying so the ship would be destroyed." Beckendorf thought about it.

He looked at Silena and shook his head,"No. I haven't regretted it one bit."

"Why not?"

"Because it helped kill Kronos. And eventually it brought me back to you. It was my fate Silena."

"Fate brought us together and fate tore us apart."

"Fate brought us back together again, after it tore us apart. You can't deny that."

"I guess. But are you saying you're _happy _you died?"

"No... Well kind of I guess. It wasn't the worst thing that happened."

"You can say that because you died a hero. I died a traitor."

"Luke was a traitor, but he died a hero. I'm sure you did too," Silena smiled as he said that. Beckendorf could always make her happy; no matter what. But at the same time she still felt bad about betraying her friends.

"Hey look a shooting star! Make a wish," Beckendorf said to Silena.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

_I wish I could go back in time and not work for Kronos. Not betray my friends._

* * *

That shooting star had three hard wishes; all to go back in time. That shows that people should really think they act. When they're older they might regret what they did.

Too bad a shooting star can't change someone's fate. _Or can it?_


End file.
